kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Valley of the Dinosaurs: The Finding
Valley of the Dinosaurs: The Finding ''is a film in the ''Valley of the Dinosaurs series which was released in 2017 as KB Fan Fiction's 208th feature film. Plot King Soaron, a mad scientist-turned-warlord bent on taking over the Valley, awakens in the Valley of the Dinosaurs Paleobiological Institute one night after being placed in suspended animation inside an egg-shaped cell for 130 million years. He steals his most prized invention, the Retro Evo Gun, to revive his entire army, so to begin a revolution that would spell doom to the Valley. However, he also had a revenge list that he must fulfill to complete his mission, which includes destroying the Valley's annual science fair that rejects his inventions, and the location of his most ultimate invention yet: a time machine hidden beneath the Valley Stadium and Sports Complex. Amateur inventor Archaeopteryx goes to a mud spa with Mrs. Pteranodon, Iguanodon and Ultrasaurus before attending the science fair with his invention, the Face Feather Scanner. Archaeopteryx tries to demonstrate his scanner, but it has been sabotaged by the arrival of Soaron and his army, throwing the science fair into chaos. Soaron then proceeds to burn down the Valley Community Center with his flame breath. His first task accomplished, Soaron sets off to find his invention, but not before stealing Archaeopteryx's Scanner. Most of the main dinosaurs survived the fire, but three dinosaurs were killed in the incident (one died of fifth degree burns in the hospital). Realizing that his invention was lost in the destruction of the Community Center, Archaeopteryx meets the next morning with Mrs. Pteranodon, Iguanodon and Ultrasaurus at Iguanodon's lab, where Iguanodon discovers that the assailant is in fact King Soaron, who was contained in suspended animation for 130 million years and had awakened; looking for revenge. He suspects that Soaron is looking for the large time machine so that he could change the past by travelling back 130 million years ago, winning the war and establishing utter control over the Valley. They have decided that they need to find the time machine before Soaron could get to it. Meanwhile at an abandoned warehouse, Soaron charts his route using the scanner and plans to destroy the stadium while a major football game is being held there. Mrs. Pteranodon and the inventors attend a football match at the stadium, but the match was interrupted when Soaron's revived T. rex general attacks the stadium and kills several football players. Soaron announces his return and threatens to destroy the Valley. He then placed and detonated bombs on the stadium floor, revealing the time machine. The inventors get into a fight with the T. rex general, who easily overpowers Ultrasaurus and Iguanodon. However, it found difficulty fighting Archaeopteryx due to the bird's small size and ability to hide in small crevices, which is evident when it complained to Soaron about its "big head and tiny arms". Iguanodon finally kills the T. rex general with a stun gun set to kill. Unfortunately for Mrs. Pteranodon and the inventors, Soaron already activated the time machine and he and his army prepare to go back 130 million years to change the past. Upon discovering that Soaron has his scanner, Archaeopteryx chases Soaron into the activated time machine, followed by Mrs. Pteranodon, Iguanodon and Ultrasaurus. The characters end up in the First Valley War, which took place 130 million years ago. Soaron had already been using the scanner to scan for weaknesses in the Valley's battle formation, which cost the Valley's forces in the thousands until they were completely annihilated by Soaron's army. With his revenge list almost complete (save for a final goal: enslaving the Valley's population), Soaron proceeds to turn the Valley into a dystopia. meanwhile at the present, the changed dystopian past began to take over the Valley's appearance, and some dinosaurs began to feel negative effects of the change in the past. Tired and defeated, Mrs. Pteranodon and the inventors find out that Soaron had damaged the time machine, and they repair the machine before going back even further: to the time when Soaron was a scientist at the first science fair. Archaeopteryx convinces Soaron that his Retro Evo Gun would help if it is intended for medical use. The younger Soaron realizes that his invention had potential after all, and decides to go to the medical institute to showcase his invention. Archaeopteryx, after finding out that he is still missing his scanner, gets Mrs. Pteranodon and the inventors back to the war time to stop Soaron once and for all. Soaron had already begun to enslave the Valley's dinosaurs, and threatens to drop insolent dinosaurs into a tar pit. Mrs. Pteranodon convinces the enslaved dinosaurs to form an uprising against Soaron and his forces, while the others fight Soaron atop his throne. Soaron finally falls into the tar pit, and Archaeopteryx gets his scanner back. Returning to the present, Mrs. Pteranodon and the inventors arrive at a repaired stadium, and discover that the Community Center is returned to its former state. Archaeopteryx realizes that the science fair is actually a month long, and returns there to showcase his upgraded scanner. Category:2017 films Category:Valley of the Dinosaurs films Category:Films